Dare
by xOerbaDiaVanillex
Summary: Hope gets dared to ask out Noel Kreiss; the popular airhead boy. One problem: he's dating Lightning Farron. (Highschool AU)
1. Coercion

"All you have to do-" Fang started to lecture him.

"I know!" Hope stammered, frowning. "But.." he wanted a way out of this.

"Nope. Get it done, sunshine." Fang winked, "Go on, do it."

Hope sighed, "You two...are so."

"No stalling. Quit your bellyaching and do it." Fang pushed him over in the right direction.

"Fang!" Hope whined, sighing to himself. _Great. _Walking over, as slow as possible. Side-glancing to see Fang/Vanille/Snow and Serah all 'smiling' and waving in his direction. Waiting. Swallowing, as he stared at the intended 'target'- Noel Kreiss. Biting his lip.

Noel sat, head in his hand, while he sipped his juice slowly. Brooding on various things. Homework. Lightning. The fact that he was about to get into trouble for the 3rd time today about its completion- or lack thereof. He didn't even notice Hope come over.

Hope cleared his throat, feeling the burning of his cheeks as he stared at Noel, waiting for his attention. Once more, staring at the table filled with over eager people.

"Huh? Oh." Noel snapped out of it, as he looked up at Hope. "Something you needed?" he asked, waiting for a reply.

"Uh. Yeah." how to say this? Hope scratched the back of his head, feeling the heat get worse. "That is to say..." he found himself cut off.

"Looks like something important." Noel inferred, "Hang on- one second." he put the drink out of his mouth. Having heard many times he had 'difficulties listening when holding objects'. Or 'listening' in general. "Alright. Shoot." this person looked familiar. Did he know his name?

"Well." Hope fidgeted with his hands. He could hear that snickering- and that set him off. Enough anxiety. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Waiting for the reply of 'no' and the howls of laughter to stop from his friends. Whenever that unlikely event would happen.

Noel bit on the end of his straw, before looking at Hope for a moment. "...sure." he said nonchalantly.

"Wait- what?" Hope blinked, "Sorry. Think I..misheard you, is all." he hoped he'd heard wrong.

"It's alright. I said 'sure'." Noel clarified, before sipping more of his drink.

"Why?" Hope asked, more to himself. Unknowingly saying it aloud.

"You seemed to work up a bit of courage on asking me." Noel shrugged, "Do I know you?" he asked, an odd amount of nostalgia surrounding the boy.

Hope blinked, was he in some alternate universe? "I..had to tutor you before. On science." he piped up, turning on his heels. "Glad I left an impression, though.." he sighed to himself. Great.

"Wait." Noel said, "Give me your phone number."

Hope turned back around, he wanted to run from the room. Quickly writing his down, as he gave it to Noel. "Here's mine." Noel gave his back to Hope. "I'll call you."

"Isn't Lightning going to kill me?" it finally dawned on Hope.

"Light? No. I don't think so." Noel shook his head, a small chuckle.

"Okay. Uh. See ya." Hope walked back to his lunch table, frowning. "Thanks alot, guys."

"What? So you got shot down." Fang laughed, grinning.

"Yeah. Don't be so let down a guy doesn't think you're good enough for him. No big deal." Snow shrugged.

Vanille smiled, "It was very courageous of you, Hope." she said, sweetly. Knowing that Snow/Fang wouldn't have let him back out on the dare, but she didn't want to force him to do it.

"He said 'yes'. Well. Actually he said 'sure' but it's the same thing- he _accepted _it." Hope frowned at Fang/Snow.

"Excuse me?" Fang asked, before snorting with laughter.

"This is too perfect. And. I bet Light'll kill ya." Snow joined Fang in laughing at him.

"Maybe..maybe, it won't be so bad?" Vanille asked, she was the only one to take pity on him.

"Didn't she punch you a few times just for telling her you were dating Serah?" Hope asked, worried.

"Yeah. Imagine how pissed she'll be when she finds out you just got a date with her boyfriend." Snow grinned.

"I can- the blood bath will be pretty spectacular." Fang mused.

Vanille shook her head, "Sorry, Hope." she said.

"What did I miss?" Serah asked, as she returned looking at the group.

"Nothing." came the cumulative response, as she sat down, clueless.

"Thanks, a lot." Hope frowned as the bell rang, going to his third period. The entire day, was filled with worry and doubt. Why did he have to say 'yes'!? He was supposed to say 'no', Fang/Snow were supposed laugh their heads off, and the issue would be dropped.

Even going home, he felt unease. "I'm home." Hope called, as he stepped inside.

"Welcome home." Nora smiled, "How was your day?"

"A disaster." Hope sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nora asked.

"Not really." Hope shook his head.

"I want to know what's bothering you, come on. What happened?" Nora grabbed a slice of cake, for each of them.

Hope stared down at it, not much caring for sweets. But she wouldn't let him reject it. Sitting down, opposite her. "I got a date." he said.

"Well. That's not so bad. Why is it bad?" Nora asked, smiling. "Good for you, a date."

"With a _boy_." Hope clarified, "From a _dare_."

"So it's with a boy? Who cares?" Nora shrugged her shoulders, "But going out with someone on a dare.. isn't that..mean?" she asked.

Hope blinked at her response, she didn't care remotely if it was a guy. But it being a 'dare'. Maybe he was a terrible person, for it. For saying right then and there, it had been a joke. "I didn't think he'd say 'yes' to be honest."

"Older, or younger?" Nora asked, it mattered. Her baby wasn't going out with some 20 something year old.

"Older." Hope said, as he ate a sliver of his cake.

"How much? He's not..30 or something, right?" Nora asked, as she ate some of hers.

"No!" Hope shook his head, "He's. 17." he said, sighing.

"Oh. 2 years. No big deal. What's his name?" Nora asked, waiting.

"Noel. Noel Kreiss." Hope sighed.

"Oh- him? You could be so lucky. It isn't as if you asked some random kid." Nora smiled, "He's cute."

"Gross!" Hope dropped his fork.

"Hope. I didn't mean I was going to drop everything and try to get with him. I love your father, very much. And you." Nora smiled, laughing slightly at his reaction.

"But- I mean. He has a girlfriend!" Hope shook his head, "This is crazy!" he declared.

"Ah. The plot thickens. Which one is it?" Nora asked, wondering if he'd be in trouble.

"Lightning Farron." Hope said, glancing at her.

"I'll see you in the obituaries." Nora ate more of her cake.

"Mom!" Hope frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. But. Didn't she break that Snow kid's nose? Just for dating her sister? At the very least, you're going to lose an eye or something." Nora said.

"I'm calling it off." Hope said, pulling out his phone.

"But she'll still find out, and you'll likely die. Why not go for broke, Hope? Just try it. See how it is." Nora shrugged.

"Hang on." Hope noticed a barrage of texts.

_I'm outside. Ready to go? -Noel_

_I just got home! How did you find out where I live? -Hope_

_I have my ways. Come on, don't keep me waiting, now. :3 -Noel_

_About that- maybe_

He didn't get to finish his reply, as a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Nora stood, walking past Hope.

"No! I mean- I'll get it." Hope stood, trying to beat Nora to the door.

"Suspicious." Nora walked faster, opening it as she kept Hope at bay. "Hello, there." she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Estheim. Is Hope here?" Noel asked, smiling at her, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, he's..around. What brings you here?" Nora played dumb, smiling back.

"He asked me out, earlier. So I'm taking him on a date." Noel put it bluntly.

"How forward." Nora smiled. "Hang on." she said, letting Hope at the door.

"You didn't have to- I mean. It didn't have to be..today." Hope stammered.

"I'm free today. Don't want to keep you waiting." Noel said, pulling him out the front door. "Come on."

Hope barely had time to close the front door, before being whisked away.

Noel held his hand, Hope retracting his immediately. "Skiddish?" Noel asked.

"I- uh. This is my first." Hope said.

"First..?" Noel asked.

"Date. In general." Hope looked over, "So. Do you always do this kind of thing? Cheat on Lightning with random guys?"

Noel looked amused for a moment, before he broke out into laughter. "No." he shook his head.

"Then...why me?" Hope asked.

"Looked like you really wanted this. The blushing. Stammering. You expected me to say 'no', huh?" Noel asked, looking over.

Hope nodded, "Kinda hoped for it."

"Pun intended?" Noel asked, "Am I that terrible?"

"No. I don't think so." Hope shook his head, "You could do better than me, is all."

Noel shrugged, "You put the time and effort in to ask. Even if you were expecting me to shoot you down. Takes guts. Besides, something I like about you."

Hope stopped for a moment, _something I like about you. _He hoped he didn't 'try' anything, so to speak.

"Are we going to do this right? It's your first date, is all. And I mean, it ought to be special." Noel said.

"Uh..sure..?" Hope didn't understand what 'right' meant, and how it would be 'special'.

"Good." Noel grabbed his hand, this time with a firm grip, so he couldn't take it away.

Hope stared at their hands, oddly enough he felt a flutter at it. Swallowing, hoping he wasn't doing something stupid. Like falling for him, or whatever.

Noel flashed a smile his way, noticing Hope stare. Hope immediately looked away. "Come on."

Hope didn't know where they were going, finally as he sat opposite him in a restaurant. Remaining quiet, and not speaking more than need be.

"So.. tell me about yourself." Noel said, as he sipped his water.

"Uh.. nothing much to tell." Hope thought about it, "I like science. School is pretty easy."

"Guess so- if you're a senior and only 15." Noel chuckled.

"I bumped a few grades." Hope said the obvious.

"I know. You're smart. Lucky." Noel smiled, "And you don't have to talk- if you don't want to. If you're not enjoying this, I could just take you home." he pouted slightly at the last part.

Hope stared up at him, "Uh..no..I'm fine." at Noel's expression he said the opposite of how he felt. He wanted to take the 'out' he'd just gotten. But somehow, he couldn't. Wiping at his cheeks, hoping the burning sensation would go away.

"Good." Noel smiled, "Come on. Talk a little more, please? I'll be bored if it's just me."

It didn't take long, before Hope broke and began talking with Noel. Friends, social life, Nora his dad. Anything that could keep the conversation between the pair.

"Wow. You're actually good at talking." Noel praised, "Thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Hope said, looking at Noel.

"Yes you did. You opened up, gave me a better idea about yourself. Thanks." he grinned.

Hope glanced away, face slightly red "Yeah.." he didn't know much else, to say.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Noel paid the bill, walking Hope home.

"I'll, uh..I'll see ya." Hope stood on the front porch, not sure what to say.

"Yeah." Noel smiled, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the boy.

"What was that for!?" Hope demanded, stepping back.

"End of the date. It's dark out. 'Goodnight' kiss." Noel shrugged, smiling. "Never been kissed, before?" when no answer came, he assumed he was right. "Night, Hope."

"Night.." Hope went inside, slumped against the door, as he put a hand over his lips.


	2. I may be dumb

Hope shuddered as the images of the night before flickered through his mind, troublesome thoughts. The more he tried to think, the more nervous and anxious he became, to Noel it had probably been nothing, but- Lightning would very likely be furious. He didn't have a death wish.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, picking up immediately on the situation as he sat at the breakfast table.

"Huh? Nothing." Hope shook his head, trying to play it off as nothing. He didn't want her to worry, and he didn't want to share about his current dilemma.

"Don't lie to me." Nora rebuffed his comment, "Try again." she placed pancakes in front of him.

"I'm going to be killed by a pinkhaired senior girl." Hope put it bluntly, he glanced down at the breakfast, he wasn't hungry but Nora wouldn't let him not eat, picking up his fork as he began to play around with them.

"Why?" Nora was getting more and more interested, sitting opposite him.

"Well-" Hope paused, swallowing nervously "You obviously know he took me out yesterday because of the whole stupid 'dare' thing-"

"Which I don't agree with at all." Nora nodded, "Continue."

"I told him about it." Hope said, hoping to be a bit 'redeemed' by that fact, it could ease a bit of his guilt.

"That's good." Nora praised, a soft smile "Did it bother him?"

"No." Hope shook his head, thinking about it "He kinda.. played it off as a joke. Asked if he wasn't good enough for me."

Nora smiled bigger, "Oh?" she asked, "What else happened?"

"We talked- alot." Hope thought it over, "He said I could go home- if I wanted to, but for some reason looked kinda sad, so I said I'd stay even though I just wanted to come back here. Eventually I just kinda broke and went for it, anything and everything to keep the conversation going."

"So you like him." Nora pressed.

Hope stiffened, stopping altogether, not saying a word as he ate the food in front of him.

"Was I right?" Nora laughed slightly, sipping her juice.

"I- uh, that is to say.." Hope scratched the back of his head.

"Is it because he's a boy?" Nora asked, "It's no big deal, it honestly isn't."

"You've said that, but, I mean." Hope didn't know how to put it in words, "We could be good friends, he seems friendly, nice." fidgeting with his fingers, "He's weird. And he makes me feel.._weird_."

"Good weird, or creepy weird?" Nora needed to know, it was important enough.

"Not creepy, I guess, but it _is _weird." he wanted to make sure it was- or at least that someone would agree with him on that end.

"Which part?" Nora asked.

"Who just says 'yes' and goes out with some random kid that asks for a date while they're with someone? It seems, ethically wrong." Hope said, frowning slightly.

"So, you're _blaming _someone else?" Nora ate a sliver of pancakes.

Hope paused, looking at her.

"What? Did I just add a little perspective?" Nora smiled, "Hope, you are my one and only baby boy. But you made a choice, I mean sure it started over something trivial like a 'dare' but who knows- maybe it could just be the start of something new and exciting."

"He kissed me." Hope couldn't hold it in anymore, looking away.

"Really? What was it like?" Nora asked calmly, noticing the blush on his cheeks.

"I- I don't know." Hope shook his head, continuing to look away.

"Did you like it? How come you hesitated for a moment if you don't know?" Nora smiled, holding back the small bit of laughter she had, this was too precious.

"It was weird." Hope paused, "I didn't hesitate!" he looked at her.

"You say you don't know, but do you know, Hope? You call it 'weird' but it's natural." Nora chose her words carefully, thinking it best not to spook him.

"It's embarrassing." Hope changed his choice of words, "You never think of your first 'date' or 'kiss' being with a boy."

"Hey, you also had an _older _boy do it." Nora winked.

"I think..I'm going to school now." the conversation was making Hope uncomfortable, at least at school he could be distracted by lessons, learning and trying to avoid about 90% of the people he knew.

_On you way to school? -Noel_

His phone vibrated, Hope checked it quickly.

_Uh, yeah, how come? -Hope_

Noel must have been the world's slowest person at texting, it felt like an eternity before Hope received a reply. It had piqued his interest, why the sudden text?

_Hm. No reason. :3 -Noel_

Something was up- did Noel honestly think him to be this 'dull'? He'd have no choice but to go to school and hope for the best. Deciding not to reply, as Noel seemed to be weirder than usual. Sighing to himself, as he barely had enough time to put his things in his locker before making it to class.

"Are you ready, partner?" Noel asked, surprising Hope from behind.

Hope jumped and let out a startled cry, "Don't do that!" he shook his head, "Partner?"

"Lab partner." Noel grinned "Jumpy?" he whispered into Hope's ear.

"Ah!" Hope frowned, "What were you- a lurker in another life?"

"Lurker? Nah. You're just fun to mess with." Noel shrugged, chuckling at Hope.

_Mess with. _Hope inhaled sharply, "So you _were _just messing with me." glaring at the brunette.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Noel asked, blinking in confusion.

"_That_." Hope spat.

"Are you mad with me?" Noel asked again, noticing the odd change in Hope's tone.

"_No. _Not at all." Hope rolled his eyes, mentally scolding himself. Of course this over grown child was messing with him. Yesterday was nothing. _Yesterday was nothing. _Why did that statement make him angry? He paused, "Why?" he murmured.

"That's what I was thinking." Noel scratched the back of his head, sitting next to Hope at the lab bench.

"You were actually _thinking_?" Hope snapped, he hated being interrupted.

"Yeah." Noel nodded, ignoring his tone altogether "What's up with you today, little buddy?" he asked, leaning down and studying him curiously.

Hope's eyebrow twitched "I'm..annoyed." _you can't seem to take a hint- either. _

"Why?" Noel asked, "Sick?" he touched Hope's forehead "No.." he frowned, pursing his lips.

"Stop it." Hope swatted his hands away, "Can't you just..leave me alone?" he asked.

"What did I do?" Noel was confused.

"Yesterday!" Hope snapped, this time everyone in the class fell silent and stared at him. He grew embarrassed at the sudden attention, his cheeks felt hot.

"What about yesterday? I thought we had fun.." Noel still didn't understand where he was coming from.

"I don't even know why I'm mad. Nora couldn't be happier about things, Lightning is going to kill me- and I'm still stuck and angry about the fact that _you _decided to 'mess around' with me." Hope listed off the various things he thought could account for it.

"Sounds like you like me." Noel put it bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Hope scoffed, laughing at the ridiculous notion. _Like_? No. It wasn't- not possible.

"Well." Noel paused a moment, "You're mad for reasons you don't understand, you told your mom about yesterday.. scared of Lightning's wrath- irritated about me scaring you today. You mentioned something about yesterday, did you think I-" it finally clicked. "No. Yesterday wasn't a joke."

"I know you're not exceptionally smart- but now I think you're utterly dense." Hope shook his head, denying it completely. He refused to believe in something like this.

"You blush when I'm close to you." Noel commented, "Yesterday, what did you feel when I kissed you?" he was curious.

"That was- nothing!" he didn't mean to, but he'd stammered in response to Noel. Feeling the heat in his cheeks return.

"You're right- I'm dumb, Hope. But I do understand things, you say you felt 'nothing' but if you really did then you wouldn't deny it so much." Noel put it bluntly.

Hope looked over at Noel, "Why does this matter?" he asked, "You have Lightning, why do you _care _how I feel?"

"So you admit you feel something. You know, if you keep lying it's going to get harder and harder to tell when you actually decide to tell the truth." Noel pointed out.

Hope paused a moment, Noel certainly had a bit more 'depth' then he originally thought. "You answer my questions and I'll answer yours." he went for broke.

"Maybe I like people with odd hair colors." Noel shrugged, "I can't just 'stir you up' and then abandon you." he said it casually, grinning as he looked over "Your turn."

"I'm mad at you- was- am- somewhere in between. You're the cause of it. I'm not sick. It was a misconception on my part that initially made me angered towards you and spiteful, I apologize." Hope said, "I answered your questions in order."

"Were you being truthful?" Noel asked, a hint of humor as he smiled.

"Yes." Hope didn't hesitate, "Why?" he asked, curious.

"If you're lying to me, I may just have to _kiss __you _to find out the truth." Noel whispered into Hope's ear.

"Stop harassing him." Lightning interrupted the conversation, causing Hope to jump.

"Lightning." Noel smiled, trying to act casual.

Hope chose to remain silent, she was a very intimidating girl.

"See- you totally pissed him off, he's not even talking anymore." Lightning frowned at Noel "I'll hit you if you bother him- is he bothering you?" she asked Hope.

"I'm not-" Noel began to answer, before Lightning cut him off.

"I _didn't _ask you." Lightning warned.

"No." Hope shook his head, "He's not."

"Good. I wanna talk to you at lunch break. Don't keep me waiting." Lightning said it to Hope, ignoring Noel as she walked away.

"You're dead." Noel said once she was out of earshot.

"What- how could you know that?" Hope knew it was the truth, she was probably going to end his existence.

"I know Lightning." Noel shrugged.

Hope sighed, "Great." he muttered.

"Guess we'll have to put a lid on the flirting for now." Noel winked.

"Not helping." Hope rolled his eyes.


	3. Punched in the gut

"You're late." Lightning put it bluntly, folding her arms as she stared down Hope.

"S-sorry!" Hope apologized, fidgeting with his hands as he avoided looking at her.

"Why are you nervous?" Lightning frowned, shaking her head.

Hope swallowed, about to reply as she cut him off again "Can't even look me in the eyes?" he could hear the discontent she didn't even bother to hide.

He looked up at her, not saying anything for what felt like an eternity, "Sorry." he said again, not knowing much else to say.

"Stop apologizing." Lightning sighed to herself, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Aren't you going to..hit me, or something?" Hope asked, he didn't know why she dragged it out so much.

Lightning raised a brow "Hit you?" a tinge of amusement as she put on a smile.

"Yes." was she a sadist? Did she enjoy inflicting pain on others this much? If all the rumours were true... The answer was 'yes'.

"And why would I do that?" Lightning walked over to him, looking down at the boy.

"Because.." was she playing dumb, giving him an out? If she didn't know would be have to tell her about Noel?

"Your face is red. Thinking about Noel?" Lightning bitterly said the brunettes name as she stepped back and sat on a bench, folding her arms.

"Wha- no!" Hope blatantly denied it, he didn't realize he was blushing at all until she had pointed it out.

"Liar." Lightning rolled her eyes, "He's already got you hooked, huh?"

It was the calmness of her tone that made him afraid, how could someone be so nonchalant about all of this? "I was..thinking of what to say to you, actually." he admitted.

"What, are you calling for me now?" Lightning looked over at him, "It would kind of ruin your loverboys plans. Not that I'd care either way."

"No. That's not it either." Hope shook his head as he sat beside her, "What plans!?"

"You're chalked full of questions." Lightning frowned, "I'll let him tell you, since I'm not entirely evil like everyone makes me out to be."

Hope blinked at her, huh? "What if he doesn't tell me?"

"I could slug him in the stomach with a forearm shiver." Lightning offered.

"So there will be violence..." Hope said.

Lightning paused, "I'm not going to hit you." she said, making no promises on Noel.

"He's not my 'loverboy'." Hope looked over at her.

"He's not, huh?" Lightning pursed her lips as she frowned. Noel had wasted enough of her time.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Why are you trying to pass him off to me?" Hope asked curiously.

Lightning laughed, but it didn't last long. "He's a little too dumb for me." she hinted.

"He's not dumb." Hope covered his mouth, why was he so quick to defend Noel?

"Have you seen his test scores? The way he says 'exactly'? How cocky and bratty he is- especially with that grin of his? Pisses me off almost as much as Snow." Lightning recoiled as if saying his name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Not everyone's smart...but, I like those things..about him." Hope blinked, he needed to stop talking, right now.

"Lunch is over." Lightning stood up, walking to the door.

"...yeah." Hope stood and followed her out.

"Light. Hope." Noel nodded to both of them.

"Eavesdrop much?" Lightning was icily towards him, and Hope picked it up right away.

"What can I say? I was waiting for you to give my lab partner back, I needed someone to carry me to victory. Or an A." Noel grinned.

"Meaning you're forcing him to do all the work and being lazy and useless like always." Lightning scoffed.

"Not 'always', plus I've got his back in Gym anyway. Give and take." Noel said simply.

"His back isn't the only thing you want to 'get'." Lightning muttered.

Hope stared at the pair, not entirely sure why either of them were arguing about him.

"Exactly." Noel agreed.

"Consider this the 'break up'." Lightning looked at Hope, as she said it while he stared back confused, before Noel got a punch in the stomach. "Walk it off, 'Hunter'." she mocked, before walking away.

"That's...gonna leave a mark." Noel grunted.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, worried as he bent down.

"I'm totally fine, the floor just seemed more comfortable." Noel frowned.

"I was just asking. Since you seem to be just fine, I'm going to my next period." Hope frowned, try and care for someone. He stopped, shaking his head 'care for someone?'.

"Hang on...I'll just..be a second, I'm sorry, okay?" Noel asked as he stood up.

"I'm sure you are." Hope rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! I'll make it up to you! Anything you want!" Noel insisted, stopping Hope as he held his wrist.

Hope looked at him, "Okay..I believe you, now let me go to class?" he asked.

"Stingy." Noel commented dryly as he sighed to himself.

"Huh?" Hope asked, confused.

"She broke up with me. I took a punch for you, and you're not even-" Noel was cut off.

Hope sighed to himself, as he stopped leaning upward to kiss the big moron. "Thanks." he said, seizing the opportunity to get away.

Noel smiled, the throbbing pain in the pit of his stomach subsided as he touched his lips. He'd tasted Heaven, but that wasn't enough- Hope needed to be 'his'.

Sorry for such a late update. My computer committed suicide and I'm forced to type this on a not so cooperative iPhone. Please excuse any mistakes in spelling and such since it hates me and refused to allow me to write properly.

-The Queen- (Sophie Anne) of Louisiana


	4. Ask, and I'll answer

'_A fleeting dream' is something said to be along the lines of an unfulfilled wish- the longing of something that may never be._

_My fleeting dream was something so simplistic, I thought it to be achievable, but I was wrong._

_Not just on achieving my goals- but thinking that it could be done so easy._

_Fear began to take hold of me, as I found myself nearing the end of it all._

_I didn't want my longing for the unacheivable to end- for the dream to die._

_But that's what came to be, regardless of the outcome._

_Was I naive to believe that I could keep the dream alive? Absolutely._

_But without dreams- we begin to lose our grips with reality, and herein lies the contradiction; Dreams are beyond reality, both delusion and illusion- but without them, life wouldn't be nearly as bearable._

_I let it go._ My dream needed to be dissolved, so I could move on and find a new dream.

I found myself to be increasingly lonely, before I knew it- I'd become isolated. It wasn't through lack of friends, or 'love'- actually, that may be a lie. Not the part about friends, but very technically the 'love'.

It wasn't that I wasn't provided with any, Nora made sure I felt entirely loved- Dad would in his very subtle way give me his approval. Fang, Vanille, Snow, Serah, Noel? Noel...

Surrounded by warmth and love, and yet I crave it more than anything- I detest being shown acts of love, but it makes my very existence feel verified at the same time.

It's very selfish to think such thoughts, I know- and Nora would likely scold me for even having them. I think it would break her heart to hear of my cynicism and ramblings, which is part of why I don't like to be vocal about such things.

'Family' is a bond of 'love' brought on by 'blood ties'. Nora would kill me if she heard me say that aloud, for me to reject the idea that she'd love me regardless of being her child.

But Nora isn't that way- strictly hoarding love for family members alone, it's not in her nature. She's kind, loving, caring, supportive.. even if I weren't her son, I doubt she'd be unkind to me.

She treats my friends like family- as if they were all long lost brothers and sisters I never had. My dad, on the other hand.. feels like the complete opposite of Nora.

Cold..? Uncaring..? Disinterested..? I don't really know how to describe our relationship, I'm fearful- deathly afraid of disappointing him at any given moment, we rarely speak he's never usually home for that to actually happen if I wanted it to.

Noel Kreiss.. the epicentre of all my problems. Well- that's not entirely true, rather it's my fault too that all of this started.

Over a 'dare' no less- such a childish and dumb thing to begin with. Fang and the others wouldn't let me back out of it- because, collectively it was decided to be 'hilarious' having me ask him out on a date.

He was supposed to say 'no' and reject me flat out, the group would laugh and mock me for a good while about my 'failure' and that would be the end of things.

Of course it wasn't that simple, he said 'yes' much to my discontent. He mistook my embarrassment as affection and kissed me.

The guy is alot nicer than I thought, though.

I thought we could be good friends, but that doesn't seem to play into his agenda. I know what he wants, but it's kinda.. I don't know how to put it.

Not my 'cup of tea'. Nora was all for it, but I'm not really that easy at being convinced of things. It's weird. He makes me feel weird.

Lightning Farron- the older sister of Serah, there's not much else to tell about her. Or, rather, not much else I kow about her.

Many a student are afraid of her, and not without good reason, mind you- she beat up Snow just for saying he and Serah were dating (and professing his undying love/future plans of marriage to the younger Farron sister).

Serah did elaborate that it was more than likely because she had a 'paternal instice' and was merely protective of the last bit of family that she had that.

I'm going off on a tangent here. I was deathly afraid of her- too, I made a preordained judgement (along with a few others) about what she was going to do to me, if she kicked Snow from here to China.. what could she do to me, right?

Rather, as it turned out Noel was the one who should have been worried. Admittedly, I did feel bad for what happened to him, as it was partially my fault, but a few things Lightning said puzzled me.

She doesn't like Noel- yet was 'in a relationship' of sorts with him, finds him to be 'stupid and repulsive' (to say the least), and Noel has 'plans for me'..?

"Should I just ask him?" I couldn't help but to wonder aloud, it seemed plausible to just take the direct approach. But what if he didn't want to cooperate? She said it would be 'evil' of her to tell me, but I don't like waiting.. and surprises.

_I could just kiss him.. to get the answer._ "No!" dozens of people looked at me as if I were crazy, my cheeks were hot and I didn't understand why. Why two things had come up, 1. I thought of kissing Noel. 2. I blushed about it. (Not that I'll admit any to any of it.)

"Why do you have to be the only one causing me so much trouble right now?" Hope sighed, his hands covering his face as he murmured, it was terrible, he was overthinking things and blurting out random thoughts.

"I don't know, maybe cause you like me?" Noel asked, smiling as he stared down at the conflicted teen.

"Huh?" Hope stopped his thoughts as he looked up at Noel, his cheeks burned "Uh..uh.." he didn't know what to say.

"You're not denying it." Noel pointed out, "Come on." he offered Hope his hand.

"I'd uh..rather sit." Hope glanced at his hand, shaking his head.

"Ditching classes? I'll join you." Noel slumped against the wall until he was right beside Hope on the floor.

"I'm not..ditching classes." _plus, you can't afford to ditch. _Hope didn't say it, but wanted to so the awkward silence could end.

"You probably think I can't afford to ditch classes, and you're likely right." Noel chuckled lightly.

Hope jumped, "Can you read minds?" he was slightly afraid.

"No..wait- were you just thinking what I said?" Noel grinned, "Thinking of me? I'm touched." he leaned his head on Hope's shoulder.

"Don't..do these kinds of things in school. Saying it aloud, it's embarrassing you know?" Hope glanced at him, but he knew it was said half-heartedly.

"If you let me come over, it wouldn't be an issue, right? 'Just not at school' is fine?" Noel waited for the answer eagerly.

"I didn't..say that.." Hope shook his head.

"But you didn't not say it." Noel reasoned, "If you're going to play hard to get all the time.. I'll just kiss you in school, ya know? I'm patient- but I don't have limitless amounts of patience."

"Were you always this pushy with people you 'like'?" Hope wanted to know, it was a curious subject and he could change the current one.

"Maybe. I've only liked two people, really." Noel reasoned, "If you kiss me, maybe I'll tell you."

_Liked two people... _it made him blush, the 'kiss' portion made it worse. He didn't know how he felt toward Noel, it wasn't 'black and white' anymore, but more 'grey'. Swallowing nervously, "Okay." he didn't fight it, moving forward to kiss Noel quickly. It wasn't anything special (my denial knows no bounds), "Tell me."

"You're so pushy." Noel smiled, "Her name, was Yeul."

"Wait- it wasn't..Lightning?" Hope was puzzled.

"No, that's _a whole _other story. It begins with Yeul, you see- I met her in elementary school, I was totally captivated by her, I mean she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes upon." the way Noel spoke about her, made Hope's eye twitch a bit, his facial expressions, the smiles, hand gestures it was like he was in love with her.

All the while, he was hitting on Hope. _What am I? Some..side project? Why do I care in the first place? _"I was sure I was 'in love' with her, you know?" Noel paused a moment, chuckling, "I stole a kiss from her, and I used to call her 'my flower' there's a Yeul flower, too." the way he rambled on, made Hope feel more and more annoyed.

He didn't understand it at all. Frustrating. "Kissed her? Always been this..forward?" Hope asked.

"Guess so. Believe it or not, I'm being far more patient with you, as hard as it is." Noel smiled.

"This- is 'patient'?" Hope raised a brow, "I don't think I'd like the 'normal' version."

"I'm doing it the way you'd like. Patience is boring, but I'd like to think you're worth it." Noel looked over at him.

"I don't..I mean, uh, Noel.." Hope didn't know what to say.

"You kiss people you don't like? Blush over them? Stammer?" Noel asked.

"Well, no..but-" Hope fidgeted a bit.

"'But' what?" before Noel could drag it out of him, the bell rang.

"I have to go!" Hope stood, and bolted, he couldn't take the third degree, he may end up saying something he'd regret.


	5. Hell

"Big problems, huh?" Lightning shook her head, it was semi-amusing to hear about the situation. Noel was a big idiot, this kid was smart- yet stupid, and somehow the two of them were supposed to 'get together'. Sure enough, she could see it- but they were both too naive and dense. "Maybe you should stop running and actually admit to something."

"Admit to what?" Hope asked, he didn't understand and it was getting to be more and more frustrating.

"Don't get snippy with me- Estheim. You came over here to talk with me, _begged _even." Lightning frowned, she had better things to do than listen to him whine and gripe about how loved he was. It made her eye twitch and irritated her.

"Sorry." Hope sighed, "He keeps saying that to me- too, that I 'like' him." he tried to explain as best he could, maybe he was being in total denial about things, but it was weird.

"Well, maybe you do." Lightning shrugged, "Is that so bad?" she asked, "I mean- do you think it's the worst thing in the world?"

"Said the girl who hates him." Hope sighed again, he understood the point she was trying to push across.

"One more wise-ass remark and you're getting hit." Lightning warned.

"Sorry." Hope apologized again, "It's just- making me cranky. Like when you say you want to quit something and then the question of 'and then, what?' or 'and do what?' comes up. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Lightning looked up at the sky, "Nobody knows what the future holds, Hope." she paused a moment, looking him in the eye, "I mean- did you ever think that this kind of situation would happen? You're lucky your mom is alright with it- some parents would have just tossed you out to the curb. I know what my future holds- for better or for worse."

"If you can see the future- why not tell me how all this works out?" Hope half-joked, she knew her future? Had she planned it all out? "What's your future?"

"Very funny, cynical little smart boy." Lightning smiled slightly, "I'm joining the military. Guardian Core. I'm going to fight to protect those who keep my will to survive strong- and that will be my future. Maybe I won't find love, outside of Serah. And that's just fine, we've done fine on our own for a long time and I don't think I'll meet that 'special someone'."

"Cynical?" Hope tested out the word, he'd used it to describe himself, did he really come off as that? "Guardian Core.. any special reason for it? Outside of Serah- I mean.. I don't mean to pry or anything, you can tell me if you want.. I mean, you don't have to and it's no big deal if you say no or anything.." Hope was nervous babbling as he scratched the back of his head.

"Call it following in my father's footsteps. Stupid as it seems, I'd like to be someone he would be proud of." Lightning let out a small bitter-sweet chuckle, "Yes, you're very cynical. Stop babbling, you have nothing to be nervous of." she slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry." Hope looked away, sighing to himself, "Sorry about being so negative and making everything about me. Your reason.. seems to be perfect, I mean.. I don't really get along with my dad- and he's here all the time." he stopped talking, "_Sorry._" he mumbled his apology, he hadn't meant to be offensive and hoped he wasn't.

"Stop apologizing." Lightning scolded him slightly, "I never said being cynical was terrible- it makes you interesting. Obviously Serah told you about our parents, and that's fine. Maybe Dad's suck. But to be honest, I don't remember much of mine- and I did my best to make sure Serah herself didn't have to do without."

"Thank you." Hope said it as a mere whisper.

"Don't thank me, Hope. And stop dancing around your subject. What about Noel? What are you going to do?" Lightning asked, it was his turn to tell certain truths.

"I don't know. I mean- he likes me, and made it really obvious that he does.. and I can't keep running like you said.. it's hard." Hope sighed, his head slumping forward, he thought he honestly didn't know what to do. But somewhere, a nagging little voice said _give in. __Tell him you like him. _But he shook his head, to make it go away.

"Stop lying." Lightning shook her head, jumping down from the ledge, "You say you don't know- but you do know. Why is your face red? Why are you so nervous when talking about him? Changing the subject? Objecting to any romantic feelings?"

"I-" Hope didn't know what to say.

"That's right. I can see through lies." Lightning smiled, "Noel has a short attention span; he's stupid. Go and snag him before he finds his next 'epic love'."

"How did he- I mean.." Hope didn't know how to ask her, directly.

"He cheated." Lightning scoffed, "He had help with you."

"Help?" Hope wanted to know more.

"Ask him. Tell him you like him, and maybe he'll tell you." Lightning shrugged, as she began to walk away.

"But what if he tries to do weird stuff if I say that?" Hope asked.

"Let him!" Lightning mocked, as she walked away, such trivial things she'd gotten herself into.

_I can't just do that! _"Maybe." Hope blinked, _maybe_? What was- before he'd noticed it, his phone was out and he'd texted Noel to come meet him on the rooftop he and Lightning had been talking on. Shutting his phone off, his heart felt like it was going to burst.. the amount of anxiety waiting over something so simple as a text.

He didn't understand why it was this terrifying. His phone buzzed, but he never looked at the screen, it could have been Noel- or someone entirely different, but either way- fear overtook circumstance. Deep breaths, as he waited- a sharp inhale as the door opened, when his eyes fell upon Noel he felt something.. that made his heart skip a beat.

"Something on your mind?" Noel asked, head cocked to the side as he stared up at Hope "I mean- you kinda cut and run last time. Is a rooftop the best option? You might just jump off.. and I don't know if you'd still be cute as a chalk outline." he semi-joked, but as far as he knew Hope could very well jump down.

"I-" his voice betrayed him, as it cracked slightly, words and coherent thought were beginning to fall from his mind, his mouth felt dry, hands were sweaty, heart beat so fast he thought it may very well explode. He knew it was an impossibility, but even still.. he dropped from the edge, "Noel, uh..I uh.." he looked away, this was hard to say.

"You..what?" Noel asked, blinking in confusion, "Don't tell me this is some elaborate 'moving out of town' thing- right?"

_Noel has a short attention span, he's stupid. _Lightning's words rang through his mind, "I like you!" Hope's hands were balled at his side, as he shouted out his feelings before he felt like running. His cheeks were hot, barely able to look at Noel, the silence was unbearable- little bursts of wind were the only noise as he stared at Noel's shocked face.

"I like someone else."

At that moment, he felt something else, too. As if his whole world had come tumbling down, tears threatened to- and did fall down his face, "That's fine." his voice continued to crack, knees were weak, but he tried to go for the door anyway.

"What would you do- if I said that?" Noel asked, as he grabbed Hope's wrist, "I wondered, and now that I see it- it's..heartbreaking, isn't it?"

"You're a jerk!" Hope felt angry tears fall, after all the courage he'd built up- this.._ ass _was pulling pranks.

"I know. But you like me, anyway." Noel smiled, "You're kinda ugly when you cry, y'know?" he chuckled, kissing Hope before he could yell at him anymore.

"I hate you." Hope glared up at him.

"Love you, too." Noel teased, "Is the poor baby sad I hurt his feelings?" he picked up Hope bridal-style, taking him through the school as people looked on with wonder.

Hope couldn't do anything but bury his face into Noel's chest and hope nobody knew it was him- or keep some of his embarrassment in check. _Love you, too. _"Isaidlike." his voice was muffled as he spoke into Noel's shirt, so it came out as a singular distorted word.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Noel asked, he honestly didn't hear what Hope said.

"Put me down!" Hope frowned, he liked being carried- but his pride was at stake here.

"Nope. Stop lying and tell me the truth- you're a terrible little liar you know." Noel pointed out, grinning down at him.

"I said 'like'." Hope huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know. I love you, too." Noel winked.

"Like."

"Love."

"Hate."

"Love."

"This is going nowhere." Hope shook his head, he gave up. He was a stubborn 'idiot' in Lightning's own terms. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To a hotel." Noel wore a straight face, waiting for Hope's reply.

"Absolutely _not_." Hope flailed around, it was **not **happening.

"Kidding. Taking you home." Noel shrugged.

"What happens now, Noel?" Hope asked, he had finally given in to just being carried.

"With?" Noel didn't understand what he meant.

"Us!" Hope honestly wanted to hit him, he finally understood what Lightning hated so much about him.

"Oh. Well- you see, Hope, when you get older people tend to date, go out- have fun.. do.._things_." Noel began to explain.

"Let me stop you at 'things'. No. We're dating, now?" Hope asked, wanting to be reassured.

"Sure." Noel nodded, "Got a problem with it? I mean- I can ask Nora if you want?"

"NO." Hope rejected that idea- Nora would flip out in happiness and crazed motherly rant about how 'adorable' the situation was.

"Hope?" Nora noticed the pair of them, finding it humorous.

"Mom?" Hope asked, hoping to any god out there he was dreaming. When he heard the sound of a phone camera go off, he knew he wasn't- he was in hell.

"Well- this raises one important question I- as a mother feel the need to ask." Nora cleared her throat, in wait.

"Alright, shoot." Noel nodded.

"Can he still walk- or is he going to crawl like a baby deer around whining about 'pains'?" Nora wore a smart-ass smile as she stared between them.

"MOM!" Hope's face turned beet red.

Noel laughed with Nora, he was in hell. They were both jerks- laughing about absolutely inappropriate and lewd things.

* * *

><p>Late update, sorry about that. Haha.<p>

-Vanille


End file.
